


June 5, 2013, Combeferre and Courfeyrac

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, barricade day 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where did you get the pin?” he asked pointing to it, Courfeyrac looked down to his chest and grinned before looking back at Combeferre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 5, 2013, Combeferre and Courfeyrac

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put this along with the other ones into a Series once I come up with a name for it and for these shorts. Why is making a title so hard?
> 
> In honor of Barricade Day. I don’t know about a title yet so I’m just going to call it what it is for now.

“Do you still have that feeling?” he asked as he picked up his mug, the steam still rising from the almost empty mug fogging up his glasses. 

“Yes I told you all week I had a feeling. A strange one” Combeferre nods taking a drink before putting the mug back down on the table in front of them.

“Will you aren’t the only one, I’ve even had Enjolras say something about ‘feeling like something big is supposed to be happening and a strange almost déjà vu feel’ all week. He said it’s almost been putting him off finishing all the final touches to the prep work he’s been doing for our protest tomorrow on the 6th.” 

Combeferre said resting his chin on his hand as he watched Courfeyrac in front of him as he played with his cell phone on the table top.

“Has Jehan said anything to you about it?” Combeferre looked at the pin that was pinned on Courfeyrac’s left side on his shirt, it was blue, white and red and it had France written on it in bold letters.

“Where did you get the pin?” he asked pointing to it, Courfeyrac looked down to his chest and grinned before looking back at Combeferre. 

“Jehan found it in the Tuileries Garden last night and gave it to me when we went for a walk after dinner at Angelina's on Rue de Rivoli. I took Jehan there on our first date; I just had the urge to take him there again.” 

His smile was wide as he spoke, his eyes wide and light with mirth as if he could still see that night and Jehan’s happy face in front of him “I forgot about the pin until you asked about it”.

“But yes Jehan said he’s felt a little melancholy this week more than usual, but he isn’t sure why it’s like it just hit him out of no where.” 

Courfeyrac shoved his phone into his pocket so he didn’t forget it when they left which he knew would be soon as Combeferre was almost finished his still hot coffee.

He didn’t know how he or anyone else could drink it when it was still hot, he never could. 

But he knew that was because his older sister used to put cold water in his tea and hot chocolate for him as a child and he never grew out of doing that, or waiting 10 or so minutes until it was cool enough he could drink it.

“Have you had any strange feelings?” Combeferre nodded as he took off his glasses and wiped them with his shirt. 

“I feel like we should be doing something big, more then just our protest but I don’t know what” he said putting them back on his face.

He took another drink from his mug, he like the coffee here and the distance from his place and Enjolras’s put this right in the middle of the two apartments so that was another reason he liked it.

“Alright I’m done we can leave as I’m sure Marius and Cosette will be waiting for us” Combeferre said finishing his coffee and standing up, his chair screeching on the tiles as he moved back.

“I’ll ask the others when they show up if they’ve felt off…maybe we all just need more sleep” Combeferre said as he left 2 Euros on the table like always and followed Courfeyrac through the tables to the front door waving to the waitress as they walked out, she smiled and waved back.

They walked out of Cafe Le Petit Pont and headed down the street towards Square René Viviani to meet up with Marius and Cosette before they headed as a group to Enjolras’s apartment to help him finish up what needed done for tomorrow.

Everyone else would either already be there or show up not long after them.

There wasn’t much to do so it wouldn’t take them long and Combeferre knew most of them had plans for today so they wouldn’t be staying long either.


End file.
